


Undertale x reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Flowey - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff oneshots, Gaster - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mettaton - Freeform, Napstablook - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sans - Freeform, Toriel - Freeform, Undertale aus, Undertale oneshots, undertale - Freeform, undertale fanfic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Summary: I'm just going to be posting my newer oneshots here since my other ones are older and mostly Sans. Don't worry, I'll make a chaptered series here for some of them. also most of these will have cursing in them, so be forewarned.
Kudos: 14





	1. Underfell!Napstablook x monster!reader

You and Napstablook never really got along, to be honest, he hated you. However, there was this feeling that you had that was getting harder and harder to ignore..Every time he yelled at you, it just grew stronger.

The two of you were arguing, once again, and you suddenly blurted out your confession to him. He did not like that at all, and rejected you harshly, cursing and yelling at you more than usual.

"no, f*** you! I hate you, y/n! Get away from me!" he yelled. You felt hurt by the rejection and you left. To where, exactly? Well, you went to the edge of the waterfall. Monsters who have fallen off the edge of this waterfall have never returned...and that was what you wanted to do: fall and never return. You tried but you hesitated as the memories of him flooded your mind. You couldn't help but to scream, wishing for him to be by your side. The other monsters around you laughed at you, some even taunting you to jump, but you could only lie there, curled up, afraid to be forgotten, afraid to forget him.

Napstablook ended up looking for you, as he felt a tiny bit worried about you. He found you by the edge of the waterfall, curled up in a ball and shaking, as the other monsters laughed at you, some taunting you as well. He went over to you.

"Look, y/n. I don't entirely hate you." He then looked at the other monsters. "Go away, he/she/they are not going to jump. Not if I have something to say about it." the other monsters seemed angry about it, but left without a word. You hesitantly sat up, looking at the ghost in front of you.

"Let's try this... this friendship thing," he practically spit out the word "friendship", as he hated the word, but he would try it for you. Since he didn't really hate you, he just thought he did.


	2. Temmie x child!reader

You've been living down in the Undergrounds for nearly two years now, and you haven't even seen every place yet! Mostly because you had been staying in the RUINS with your adoptive goat mother, Toriel, who had finally decided to allow you to let you leave the RUINS to explore more of the Underground. You had told her you would come back once you were done exploring, since you didn't really want to leave the her and the Underground. Once you left the RUINS, you had met a pair of skeleton brothers named Sans and Papyrus. You became friends with both of the brothers, who had also helped you through the Snowdin Forest and through Snowdin, kind of like your bodyguards, but not really at the same time.

"I'm going to go through the Waterfalls! I'll be back later!"

"*alright, kid, stay safe out there."

"okay!" with that said, you ran off to Waterfalls. Your eyes lit up at the sights, especially the glowing blue flowers, which were known as echo flowers. You said something to one of the flowers and it repeated it back to you!

"this is amazing!" you exclaimed

"this is amazing!" the flower repeated your words. You giggled and continued onward, until you come across a sign.

"Temmie village..?" You read (yes you can read XD) as you then noticed the sign had an arrow pointing to somewhere, probably the village. You decided to go check out this so called Temmie village.

~timeskip brought to you by Temmie~

"h0i! I'm Temmie and dis is mah friend, Temmie!" You perked as you heard a bit of a higher pitched voice, which belonged to a cat-dog looking monster wearing a yellow and blue sweater(?)

"hi! I'm y/n!" you greeted and the monsters, which you could only assume they were all Temmie, came up to you and started to pat you, making you giggle and pat them all in return. After a few minutes of being patted, you decide to hang out with the Temmies and learn more about them. You noticed a small shop which the sign said said "Tem shop", so you decided to walk in. There was a Temmie sitting behind a cardboard box.

"h0i! welcome to Tem shop!" you smiled and walked over to the cardboard box. You decide to talk to the "store" owner for a while, and you learned that this particular Temmie not only sells items, but it is wanting to go to College, but didn't have the money to do so. You then decided that you were going to help out the shop keeper Temmie.

"don't worry, I'll help you get to college!" The Temmie behind the box smiled widely and hugged you. You giggled and hugged back. You let go from the hug and walked out of the shop and sat down beside one of the Temmies. You had decided that you were going to stay in the village for a while, since you actually liked it and the Temmies seemed to enjoy your company, so they were all very happy to know that you were going to stay for a while longer.


	3. Shadow!Flowey x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this version of Flowey is from my au, Shadowtale! Also, Alex is my oc! he's only in this au

"hey, come on, get up.." you hear a voice call out to you. You slowly sit up and look around you.

"where am I..?" you ask. all you remember is taking a walk by yourself to clear your thoughts, and suddenly you were falling down to what you thought was your death. You look in front of you to see a flower. it was a black and gray, almost monochrome looking flower.

"You're in the Underground!" the flower said to you, making you yelp a bit in surprise.

"you can talk?!"

"well of course I can! I may be a flower, but I'm alive!"

"is that so..?" the flower only nodded. You attempt to stand up, but fall back down onto the ground, in pain. You must've either twisted your ankle, broke your leg, or something else.

"oh geez... are you alright?"

"no, not really... I've done something to hurt my leg... most likely when I fell down here..."

"Well, I know someone who could help you! I mean, if you want."

"yes, please..!"

"heh, alright. oh, right, I almost forgot. My name's Flowey. what's yours?"

"my name's y/n. it's nice to meet you, Flowey." Flowey smiled faintly and made his way up to your shoulder. He then summoned a few pellets.

"these will help ease the pain, but just until you get to where you're going, alright?" the pellets then touch your leg, which made your leg feel better than it was. You then slowly stood back up.

"I'll help you escape this place, since you don't want to be here for too long.. you don't want Toriel to notice you. She's... crazy. Ever since her son died, she had lost it and declared war on the monster king, who is, well was, her husband."

"I see..." you mumbled. "now let's get going."

"right." Flowey nodded and helped guide you through the RUINS, avoiding Toriel and most of the other monsters. You then made it past the RUINS.

"alright, he should be around here somewhere..."

"hello, Flowey, it's been a while." You heard a male voice say, making you look around.

"Alex, come on, don't scare the human. They are in pain and need help."

"hmph, very well.." a figure suddenly appeared in front of you. He was taller than you, you noticed. He had no skin color, except it had a tint of gray to it, dark gray eyes, and black hair, as well as stitches all around his neck. You had also noticed he was wearing a dark gray, nearly black, hooded jacket and black pants.

"this is Alex, he can help you." the male in front of you only nodded.

"come with me to my lab." you weren't sure if you could trust him or not, but Flowey looked at you

"It's okay, y/n I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"okay." you then silently followed Alex back to his lab, where he examined your injured leg and healed your leg as if nothing had happened to it.

"thank you so much, Alex."

"you're welcome, y/n." you then stood up and walked around a bit.

"so what are you going to do now, y/n?"

"Well, I want to leave, if that's possible."

"It's possible, but it won't be easy."

"Will you come with me and be my guide?"

"of course, y/n. I can't have you killed now that you've had your leg fixed." you laughed a bit and nodded.

"very well. Let's go, then." Flowey smiled faintly and was back on your shoulder, as he had to get off so Alex could look at you. You then walked out the doors and you were on your way, with Flowey at your shoulder.


	4. Frisk x reader

Minutes have turned to hours, hours have turned to days, days turned to weeks, and those weeks have turned into a month. It has been a month since your best friend, and crush, Frisk had left to Mt. Ebott. You had pleaded with them to not go, but that was not enough to persuade them. Frisk had left while you were asleep. They had left a note telling you that they were leaving and that they were sorry that they were leaving you. At first you were pretty upset, crying and yelling, calling them an idiot and such. You wanted to go after them, but you were too afraid to. You didn't want Frisk to leave, as you didn't want anything bad to happen to them. the other reason was because you loved them. You had wanted to tell them before they had left, but it was too late.

After Frisk had left, you were hoping to (whatever you believe in, that is if you do, if not that's cool too and I respect that) for them to come back. You knew that as soon as they got back you were going to run up to them, in tears, and finally confess your feelings towards them and hope that they feel the same way. Which of course they did, but you had no idea about it. Frisk knew what they were going to do when they made it back to the surface. They were going to go up to you, apologize for making you wait for them, and confess their feelings. They were close to the end, they just knew they were. They would finally be able to see your face again. They smiled at the thought of seeing you again.

You sighed softly as lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Frisk still hasn't returned. You didn't believe for a second that they were dead, you didn't want to believe it at all. You knew that they would knock on your door anyday now. You still had hope... even if it dwindled at times. You looked out the window and saw that night was approaching. You sighed again and closed your eyes, soon falling asleep.

Frisk looked up at the night sky, along with the monster friends they made along the way. They all had looks of awe on their faces.

"so this is what stars really look like." Frisk looked up at their new goat mother with a faint smile on their face as they nodded.

"My child, is there anyone you are staying with?"

"well, not exactly, but there is someone I would like to go see. You can come along and meet them if you want." Toriel smiled and followed Frisk as they made their way towards your house. Your house was quite far from the mountain, but Frisk was determined (i made a joke- oops) to see you and tell you their feelings towards you. They were snapped from their thoughts as they noticed the familiar house, which belongs to you of course, and ran towards your house.

"m-my child, wait up!" They heard Toriel yell behind them, but they didn't stop. They just kept running until they made it to the door. They took a moment to catch their breath, as well as allow Toriel to catch up to him, before knocking on the door. You heard the noise of the knocking on the door but thought of it as something else, so it ended up waking you up. You groaned a bit as you sat up, slipped on your (fav. color or fav. animal) slippers before making your way over to the door. You then heard another knock.

"Are you sure they're home?"

"I know they are." You heard two voices outside the door. One you didn't recognize, and another you definitely recognized. Your eyes widened as you were now awake. You rushed over to the door and opened it, and sure enough, Frisk was standing on the other side of the door, with a motherly looking goat monster. You immediately hugged Frisk, who immediately hugged you back.

"I missed you so much..." You mumbled, just loud enough for Frisk to hear.

"I missed you too..." they pulled away from the hug and you allowed both Frisk and the goat monster inside.

"so, uh, who's this?"

"oh, right, this is Toriel. She found me when I had fallen down the mountain and she saved from an evil flower, named Flowey, who tried to kill me."

"Oh man.." You looked at Toriel. "Thank you for protecting him, miss Toriel."

"oh, no, please you don't need to be so formal. Just Toriel will do." You only nodded and looked at Frisk.

"I'm guessing you would like to stay here for the night? or what's left of it, I should say?"

"yeah, if that's alright with you that is."

"of course!" You then went to set up the spare bedroom for Toriel.

"You can either stay in the other spare bedroom or you can stay in my bedroom if you want." You say to Frisk.

"Well I think I'll sleep in your room."

"alright, go ahead." Frisk nodded and headed to your room, as they obviously already knew where it was since they had been to your house so many times before. You smiled faintly and finish setting up the spare bedroom for Toriel to stay in.

"Alright, the bedroom is now set up for you to stay in for as long as you wish." She smiled and hugged you.

"Thank you, my child." You hugged back.

"It's no problem, anything for Frisk's guardian and friend." You both pull away from the hug and Toriel heads into the guest room, closing the door behind her. You then head back to your bedroom, where Frisk is already lying in your bed. You playfully rolled your eyes and close the door behind you, then climbed into bed as well.

"hey y/n?"

"yeah, Frisk?"

"There's been something I wanted to tell you for a while. I wanted to tell you before I had left, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it at the time... but I think now is a good time, I guess, to tell you... I love you, y/n. I've loved you for a while now."

"Frisk... I love you too, you dork! I've been wanting to tell you for a while but you left before I could..." you kissed their cheek, making them blush faintly. They wrapped their arms around you and held you close.

"I'm glad you feel the same way... and I'm sorry I suddenly left you like that..."

"It's okay, Frisk... You're here now and that's all that matters..." You say, closing your eyes. Frisk nodded and did the same. You both soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	5. Apathtale!Sans x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about this AU before you read the oneshot:  
> An alternate universe where every reset or load the main character endures, the more stoic they will become until they have no emotions left. Leaving them a walking husk of a person. the other characters are becoming more depressed after each reset/load, though they don't really notice. It affects Sans the most (Apathtale) and Papyrus the most (Apathswap)

You were currently with the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, sitting on their couch. Sans was sitting on your right, and Papyrus on your left. You had kept glancing at Sans, to make sure he wouldn't do anything to harm himself, but you figured he wouldn't while in front of you and his brother, however this wasn't the case. He had already made a few new injuries when you weren't looking. You glanced back at him and noticed the new wounds.

"Sans, no." You gently grabbed his hand. "No more harm." He immediately yanked his hand away from yours.

"hmm..?"

"I forgot to mention that Sans doesn't really like to be touched. I'm pretty much the only one that will let me touch him."

"So, like Haphephobia?"

"In a way, yes." Sans silently shoved his hands into his pockets and Papyrus stood up.

"I'm going to get some more bandages and stuff for him....again.." You could tell he was getting tired of this, and you couldn't blame him, but you knew that he loved his brother and was just worried about him. Papyrus walked out the house and now it was just you and Sans.

"hey, Sans..?" he looked over at you with a curious look.

"why don't you want to be touched by others..?"

"*...it's just that i'm afraid of what they will think...of me, more than anything...to know that i have scars...pretty much all over my body..." You then saw him shaking a bit as dark blue tears formed at the corners of his sockets.

"*nobody would ever want to be near someone like me... especially...." you couldn't hear the last part of his sentence.

"what was that?"

silence.

"Sans, please, talk to me."

"*....someone as amazing and wonderful as you, y/n..." It was quiet, but you were able to make out what he said.

"Oh, Sans..." you sighed a bit as you had him lie his skull on your lap. He buried his face into your shirt, curling up into a ball. You sighed a bit and slowly run your fingers across his scars and cracks. You just wished there was someway for you to help him... You perked to the sound of what sounded like both soft snoring and...purring? You looked down to see that Sans had fallen asleep. You chuckled a bit to yourself as you pulled your hand away from him, making him frown and squirm a bit in his sleep. You notice this of course and run your fingers up and down his arms and occasionally his skull.

"*.....i love...you...y/n.." You heard him mumble. You smiled faintly and kissed the top of his skull.

"I love you too, Sans... and I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"oh! Y/n, you've gotten him to fall asleep?" You jumped a bit as Papyrus had finally returned from the store.

"oh, uh, yeah. He's been asleep for a bit."

"And it looks like he's gotten used to your touch."

"Heh, I guess he has..."

"Please, take care of him when I am unable to... I won't always be here for him..." You only nodded in response.

"I will."

"Thank you, y/n..."

"No problem."


	6. plush!Underfell!Mettaton x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for a oneshot for my plush AU. so here it is.

"I just don't know what you saw in him/her, darling."

"Now that I think about it... neither do I..." You shrugged as you thought about your now ex-girlfriend/boyfriend. You had met him/her and started dating about six months ago. Everything was going pretty well, until he/she had decided to break up with you, due to him/her finding someone else that he/she liked more than you. It broke your heart to hear those words, but you just told him/her that it was fine, before running away to your house. You had just told your plush, who you had received before you had starting going out with your ex. Mettaton had been there for you, even if he could be a bit of a jerk at times. You didn't mind it too much, since he usually helped you out when you were feeling down.

You were brought out of your thoughts when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up at Mettaton, and suddenly hugged him. He flinched at the sudden hug, but relaxed and hugged you back.

"You should forget about him/her. He/She just wasn't the right one for you, darling."

"....I know." You mumbled. "I shouldn't have even said yes... I don't know why I did.."

"It's alright, y/n. It's over, and you can move on. Besides, you have me." Mettaton chuckled a bit and pat your head.

"Y-yeah, that's true. You've been there for me longer than he/she has. Besides, you are much better than him/her. You may be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but you have been here... When I'm feeling down, or just... in general... I just want to say... thanks, Mettaton..."

"It's no problem, y/n." You smiled faintly and hugged him again, and he hugged back.

"How about we go watch some TV or something to get your mind off of (ex's name)?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me." You then got up and headed to the living room. Mettaton stood up, but he happened to notice something. It was a plush/piece of jewelry/etc. that your ex had given you. He made sure that you had actually left the room, before destroying it. Mettaton wanted you to move on, and he was going to help you do so.

"You coming or what?" you called from the living room.

"I'm coming!" He called back before walking out of your room. Once in the living room, he sat beside you. You had already turned the TV on and were currently watching (favorite show/movie).

The two of you then spent the rest of the day, and part of the evening, watching TV/movies, just to forget about your ex-boyfriend/girlfriend.


	7. Chara x genocide!reader

Laughter fills the air as you went around the Underground, killing everything in your path. You smirked as you watched as dust blew around the area.

"You're pretty good at this, y/n." You hear a voice say behind you. You turn around to see another human, wearing a green and yellow striped sweater, brown pants, and boots. You also noticed they had dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown, nearly red, eyes.

"Who are you?!" You asked, swinging your knife (or other weapon if you prefer something other than a knife) at the human. "and how do you know my name!?" The knife simply went through them.

"I'm afraid you can't hurt me like this, since I'm dead. However, your determination woke me from my supposedly eternal slumber."

"Well at least tell me who you are!" You demanded.

"tch. impatient, are you? Well, if you must know, my name is Chara. The first human to fall down here to the Underground."

"Well what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I noticed. But that doesn't matter. I wanted to join you in the fun!"

"You... want to join me?" You asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Of course! What do you say, y/n?" Chara asked, holding out their hand. You found the gesture kind of odd, since they were a ghost and you wouldn't really be able to touch their hand, but you shrugged and grabbed their hand. Or at least, that's what you would have liked to think. Chara smiled, an evil smile, as their body started to change from that of a ghost to a more physical form.

"How did you do that?" You asked.

"I took half of your determination, which in turn, gave me part of your soul." You took out your soul and indeed, part of your soul was missing. You went to say something to Chara, but they had run off ahead of you, swinging their knife around at any monster that happened to be in the way.

"Hey, get back here!" You called out to them, running after the insane human.

~insanely wonderful timeskip~

After a while, the two of you had made it to Snowdin, then Waterfall, then to Hotlands, killing every monster in your way and gaining more LV. The two of you made it to the Judgement Hall, where you had a long and drawn out fight with Sans, who was pretty pissed since you killed his brother, but in the end, he went down just like the other monsters you faced.

"Now to see the king." Chara said and walked off into the next room. You smirked and followed behind them. However, before you could even get a look at the king, he had already turned to dust.

"How pathetic, going down so easily." Chara said. You went to say something, but didn't.

"Whatever, let's just go." You spoke up, grabbing Chara's attention.

"Fine, fine, let's go." Chara rolled their eyes and you headed off into the next room, to the Barrier room.

"We can pass by it. It won't be a problem." Chara explained and walked up to the barrier. You followed behind the two of you made it out of the Undergrounds, both of you covered in monster dust.

"I had a nice time working with ya, partner." you said.

"How about we continue being partners? We can continue our mayhem and bring down any humans who dare oppose us!" Chara said, holding their hand out to you.

"Hmm... very well, then! I accept!" You said, grabbing their hand. The two of you then climbed back down the mountain and headed off to who knows where, bring chaos wherever the two of you went.


	8. Undyne x fem!monster!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by a wattpad user! now all the alphdyne shippers are gonna hurt me. oh well. I actually kinda like this one.

You took a shaky breath, walking up to the door of your girlfriend's house. You and Undyne had been dating for a few years now, after the monsters had been freed from the underground. After being freed, you had asked her out and surprisingly she said yes! 

So now, here you are, standing at her front door, ready to take her out on a date. It was going to be a simple one, really, but you thought it would be cute. You were just going to have a nice picnic out under the stars. You knocked on the door and waited for a few moments, hands behind your back. The door opened and you were immediately pulled in for a hug.

"There ya are, y/n!! Took ya long enough!!" 

"Babe...can't breathe..." You managed to say and you were let go from the hug.

"Ah, sorry about that! You ready to go?" Undyne asked you, looking you up and down.

"Sure am! What about you?" You asked.

"Yep! Oh, hey, what's with the basket?"

"Oh! I hope you don't mind, but I wanted us to go out for a picnic under the stars. Is that alright with you?" You asked, holding up the basket. You forgot that you were going to "surprise" her with what kind of date this one was going to be, as you had just asked her out of nowhere. She agreed, nonetheless.

"Sure, that's fine." 

"Sweet, let's go!" You grabbed her hand and the two of you walked out of her house. She turned around and locked her door before the two of you actually left though (you had to tell her to multiple times)

~timeskip~

You were sitting up on top of a hill, just the two of you, and your picnic basket. The two of you had spent the last hour or so just sitting around, chatting, and eating the food you had made for the picnic date. Well now all the food was gone and the two of you were now lying on the blanket you had set down on the ground, staring up at the sky. You had stuck your hand in your pocket, feeling the small box you had brought along with you. You were going to ask Undyne to marry you, after these few years of dating. You sighed inwardly and sat up. Undyne looked up at you, a confused look on her face, and sat up as well.

"Is somethin' wrong, y/n? Do I gotta beat someone up?! If that's the case, who do I gotta beat up?!" You laughed a bit and shook your head.

"No, no, that's not it at all."

"Huh? Then what is it."

Well, it's now or never. You thought to yourself as you took the small ring box from your pocket and getting up (as you had been sitting down) onto one knee and opened the box.

"Undyne, these past few years that we've been together... have been the best years so far. When I had asked you out after us monsters had been freed, I had never thought you were going to say yes... Gosh, this probably sounds really cheesy," You laughed a bit, "but, Undyne... will you marry me?" You asked, looking over at the fish monster, your face probably as red as a tomato.

"Y/n... Of course, I will." You smiled wide and teared up, taking the ring out of the box. Undyne held her hand in front of you and you placed the ring onto her finger, before holding her hand. The two of you then leaned in for a nice, slow kiss before pulling away.

"I love you, Undyne."

"I love you too, Y/n." You both lie back down on the blanket and look back up at the stars.

"So, uh, are we going to break the news to the others?" You asked.

"Hmm... let's just wait until tomorrow or somethin'." Undyne replied.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." You nodded and the two of you just spent the night under the stars, together, as now fiances.


	9. Burgerpants x cat monster!reader

"Frisk, where the heck are you taking me?" You asked as they dragged you by your paw to who knows where. 

"you'll see." the brunette child signed back at you as you two kept walking. You sighed a bit and thought about how you ended up in this current situation. 

You had just been sitting at home, in your pajamas, watching (favorite show) while munching on (favorite snack). It was getting to a good part before the doorbell went off. Your tail flicked in annoyance, then paused the show before you opened the door. You didn't see anyone until you looked down to see your friend, Frisk, who you had met while you were underground.

"Oh, hello, Frisk!" You moved aside to let them into your house and out of the chilly outside.

"Did you need something?" Frisk nodded and signed back to you,

"Go get dressed into something nice, but not like a dress/suit, since I know you don't have one." 

"Hey! Dresses/suits are very uncomfortable." You pouted. Frisk only shrugged in response before pointing to where your room is.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'." You playfully rolled your eyes and went to your room to change. A few minutes you had walked out in a nice (f/c) t-shirt and "dressy" black pants and shoes. Frisk nodded in approval and held up a thumbs up. You shook your head and shut the TV off, along with any lights you had on before Frisk dragged you outside, but not before letting you lock up.

And that was how you were in this current situation. You were brought from your thoughts as you almost knocked Frisk over.

"Ah, sorry about that. Are we finally here?" You asked, looking down at the brunette. Frisk nodded and pointed over to another cat monster, who was looking down at his phone and occasionally looking around. 

"Wait a moment... Did you set me up on a blind date?!" You hissed, your ears lying flat on your head. Frisk nodded once more, then signed,

"Well, technically not a 'blind' date, exactly. You'll see." Frisk dragged you over to the other cat monster, and when you got closer, you realized who it is.

"It's you!" You blurted out, before you placed your paws over your mouth. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, hey, it's you!" The male stood up off the ground. "I remember you."

"Wait, you do? Ah, that was such a long time ago! I remember seeing you working at MTT's!"

"Oh, uh, yeah, that. That I wish to never remember."

"Ah, sorry!"

"No, it's okay. Let's just sit down and...chat." You nodded and the two of you sat down. Frisk had brought over a small picnic basket before leaving. 

"I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of this." You rubbed the back of your head in nervousness.

"It's fine. Besides, it gives us a bit of a chance to catch up and to talk."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So I guess we'll have to thank the little squirt later, yeah?" BP shrugged. You both had agreed that BP would be an okay nickname for him since he didn't want to be called Burgerpants all the time, or... not at all really.

The two of you just spent the next few hours just sitting around getting to know more about each other while munching on the food that Frisk had brought for the two of you. Once you realized how late it was, BP had taken you home, but not before asking for a second "date," in which you replied with a laugh and a "yeah sure." So the two of you had exchanged numbers and you went inside your house and you watched the male cat monster walk away with a smile on your face.


	10. Muffet x arachnophobic!reader

Ever since you've met Frisk and the other monsters, you couldn't help but be friends with majority of them. However, there was one monster in particular that you were just terrified of, and that was the spider monster, Muffet. Sure she is really nice, but she is a spider! And you are terrified of spiders! 

Frisk had, of course, taken notice of this fact and have told you that Muffet wouldn't hurt you. You would always tell them that you were aware of this, but you were just afraid of spiders. Which got the brunette child to think of a plan. 

You were at home, cleaning up a bit since you had nothing better to do, and as you were putting your cleaning supplies away, you heard the doorbell go off. You quickly wiped off your hands and went to open the door. 

"Hello, Y/n." Frisk signed to you once you opened the door. 

"Oh, hey, Frisk. What's up?" 

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

"Oh, sure. Let me just grab my keys real quick." You went to grab your wallet and keys to the house, before walking out the door and locking it behind you. "Alright, let's go." You then followed Frisk for what felt like an hour, but was just a few minutes, and the two of you had stopped in front of a purple house. 

"Uh, Frisk?" You looked down at Frisk, now a bit nervous for what was going on. Usually this color reminded you of a certain spider monster. The brunette looked up at you and signed,

"Is something the matter?"

"Does this house belong to who I think it belongs to?" You asked, getting more nervous

"If you're thinking about Muffet, then yes. I asked her to help you with your fear of spiders! It's not... healthy." 

"I am allowed to be afraid of things, Frisk. Everyone has some kind of fear, whether it's snakes, heights, heck, even water!! Mine just happens to be spiders!" You crossed your arms, but then jumped as the door suddenly opened and an oh so familiar voice rang out, 

"Well we're going to maybe change that, dearie!~" 

"Ah, yes, hello Muffet." You stood behind Frisk, in a terrible attempt to hide from Muffet. Frisk raised an eyebrow before stepping to the side.

"Well, have fun you two. I'll see you later!" Frisk waved and ran off, before you could even think to call after them. You groaned internally and looked over at purple spider lady, who had gotten closer to you, making you jump a bit.

"Come in, come in~!" Muffet grabbed your hand and basically dragged you into her house. Despite being cold blooded, her hand is surprisingly warm... You blushed faintly and shook your head. 

"You okay, dearie?" Muffet asked you as she looked back at you.

"I-I'm fine!" You had pulled your hand away from hers and back to your side.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Now are we going to do this or not?"

"Of course!~ We'll start kinda small!~" Muffet held her hand out a small black spider crawled down her arm and to her hand. 

"This little one is Bobby!~ He's just your average, every day house spider!~ He eats any bugs that get into your house and is there to keep you company!"

"Bobby huh..? Do all of your spiders have names?" You asked in a joking way, making Muffet laugh.

"A few of them do! There's Bobby, Junior and a few others!" Muffet held Bobby up to you, making you jump back a bit.

"He won't hurt you, you know!"

"I..I know, but I can't help it." You shivered a bit.

"...I understand.. Not everyone likes spiders... but I'm sure, with a little bit of help, we can at least get you to appreciate them!" Muffet smiled and grabbed your hands. 

"Yeaaah sure." You smiled nervously in return

"But for now, we'll just start with the smaller, harmless spiders. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, sure. I just won't be touching any spiders.."

"Which is absolutely fine! Baby steps is still progress!" 

"True.."

"If you want, we could stop for today and you could come back another day?"

"Oh, no, no. I'll stay... I'll try again."

"Are you sure? I won't force you to stay if you don't want to stay."

"I'll stay."

"Alright, if you say so, dearie."

You ended up staying for about an hour or so before you decided to head back home, but not before agreeing on a day for you to come back again. And, as much as you were afraid of spiders, you were starting to be less afraid of one spider in particular, and that spider was Muffet.


	11. plush!Sans x reader x plush!Papyrus

Today was not going your way. You had gotten your test score back and it turns out all that studying you had done was all for nothing, your boyfriend/girlfriend dumped you for someone else, and you had an essay and midterms coming up pretty soon. You just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Which is exactly what you did as soon as you got home. 

"Ah! Y/n, what is wrong?! Why are you crying?! Did someone hurt you? Do I have to beat someone up?!" 

"*calm down, Paps. Let them calm down a bit and explain what happened."

"Alright, fine." You looked up from your ball of sadness, and at your two plushies, Sans and Papyrus. Both of which you had gotten from someone by the name Red. You sniffled   
and lie back on your stomach, the floor now muffling your words.

"*what was that?" More muffled words.

"Y/n, please, we can't hear you."

"I said, I'm having a bad day!" You yelled, rolling over onto your back.

"Oh no! Would you maybe want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not..."

"*come on, you know it will help you, and help us know what happened." You sighed in slight annoyance.

"Fine... first of all, I got my test score back from my test almost a week ago and turns out my studying was all for nothing. Second, my boyfriend/girlfriend broke up with me for someone else. And that person just happens to be the person I can't stand. Third, and foremost, I have an essay coming up as well as midterms. So yay me." You say the last part through clenched teeth. 

"*sorry that happened to ya, kiddo. would you like us to help ya out?"

"I mean, it's not like it will help... but if you really want to... then knock yourself out."

"Oh, y/n don't be that way." Papyrus pulled you off of the floor and hugged you.

"It will be fine! Sans and I will help you and you'll have a better day!" 

"*he's right."

"Alright." You mumbled as you hugged the taller skelebro. You then let go and the three of you walked out of the room.   
First, you went out and said some things to your now ex-boyfriend/girlfriend and nearly made them cry. You felt a bit bad, but not really. Then once you got home, the brothers helped you with your studying and you figured out some things to help remember important stuff for midterms.

"Thanks for helping me out you guys."

"*it was no problem, y/n. Anytime ya need help, come and talk to us."

"Yep! We're happy to help you!" You smiled and hugged both brothers. They helped you turn a not so good day, into a better one. And you wouldn't want it any other way.


	12. Mettaton x stressed!youtuber!reader

You had a pretty specific schedule that you kept up with every day: half of your day is spent making/working on videos for YouTube, while the other half is spent doing whatever it was you wanted to do, whether it was hanging out with friends, checking other people's YouTube channels, etc.

However, the past couple days you had fallen behind on your usual schedule due to helping a friend, which you had known since high school, move to your town/city, and were watching your neighbor's dog for the weekend while they visited family. Now you were trying to catch up on what you had missed during that time, even though you had told your fans through an update video/post on your social media that you were going to be a little late on a few videos. Of course, most of them were really nice about it, telling you stuff like "It's okay (channel name)/(y/n), take your time," "don't worry about us, we can wait for your next video!" and such.

However, a certain pink robot has noticed your lack of...being outside your house. So he has taken it upon himself to get you outside and away from your computer and videos, even if it was just for a little bit.

"Y/n, darling, please open the door!" You heard a familiar voice call out to you from the living room. You groaned and stood up before making your way over to the living room to let your robot boyfriend into your house.

"Yes, can I help you?" You asked, looking up at the taller male.

"Yes, yes can. You have not been outside for the past two days, or been around others, especially myself, in that time either."

"Huh, I guess not.." You sighed a bit. "Sorry, Metta. It's just that I got to helpin' a friend of mine move into their new house here and watched over my neighbor's dog over the weekend and I got behind on my usual video making schedule and I just wanted to try to catch back up. Didn't even realize how long I've been at it." You shrugged.

"Oh, dear.. Come on, let's go out for a little bit and if you'd like, when we come back, I could keep you company?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds nice." You nodded. You didn't really want to leave the house, but you knew that there wasn't really a point in arguing with Mettaton.

"Just... let me go get changed, alright?"

"Alright." You turned and head to your room, changed from your pajamas to a (f/c) shirt, jeans (or whatever pants/shorts you like) and slipped on your shoes, then walked back into the living room, where Mettaton was looking at the pictures on your wall, until you walked up to him.

"You ready to go?" He asked you, turning to face you.

"Ready."

"Let's go, then." You two walked out the door and you closed the door behind you.

~small timeskip since I can~

You walked back into your house, a huge smile on your face, as Mettaton followed you inside. The two of you had gone out for a lunch date, and afterwards, the two of you went out on a walk in the park, cheesy but you don't really like going on big and extravagant dates. Only during special occasions such as your birthday will you allow it.

You walked back into your little studio to continue working on your videos that you started on earlier, Mettaton sat down in the chair beside you and watched as you worked. He would occasionally ask you questions about your channel, such as,

"How long have you had this channel?"

"I've had this channel since... college I believe! It was just something to do when there was nothing else to do, after classes and homework were out of the way, of course."

"Why did you start this channel?"

"I... started this channel because I've wanted to make one for so long and once I finally got the money to actually get everything I needed for it, I did it."

"Are you ever going to quit this channel? Just curious, of course!"

"No, not for a long time. I've put so much into this, it would just be a waste to just... give it up like," you snapped your fingers, "that."

"I see.."

"Oh, right, I should let everyone know that I'm back!" You set up your camera, then looked at your boyfriend.

"...what? Oh, did you want me to join you?"

"Actually yes! I figured it's about time I've introduced you as my boyfriend. Besides, I have mentioned you a few times in my videos, but none of my viewers have seen us together!"

"Very well!~"

"Sweet! Now scoot closer to me!" Mettaton did as you asked, then leaned against you.

"I didn't mean that close, but that's okay!" You then pressed record on the camera, introduced yourself, then Mettaton, told everyone that you were back from what you had been doing, told everyone about the two of you, gave a few hints for a few videos involving you and Mettaton, before saying goodbye and ending the video. You quickly looked it over, tweaked it a bit before posting it to your channel.

"Alright, I think that's about enough editing for today." You stood up and stretched, before you were pulled back down onto your boyfriend's cold lap. (My phone was trying to put leggies and hoo boy idk how I feel about that)

"Metta!"

"What? Can't I cuddle with you? My loving boyfriend/girlfriend?

"Yes, but in a more comfortable place such as the couch!"

"Okay, okay, fine, if you wish." He stood up, with you in his arms, before carrying you to the couch to cuddle.


	13. Ink x reader x Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not going in the AU Sans x reader one since this was requested on the UT x reader oneshot book I have on wattpad. Also I've recently rekindled my love for soulmate AUs and I thought of something. It's your usual "soulmate's name written somewhere on your body, usually your arm" but instead, what if you had more than one name? hence this oneshot. Again, Red is my persona!)

So I've recently rekindled my love for soulmate AUs and I thought of something. It's your usual "soulmate's name written somewhere on your body, usually your arm" but instead, what if you had more than one name? hence this oneshot. Also, Red is my persona!)

Everyone had their soulmate's name written on their arms, which didn't show up until their 16th, 17th or 18th birthday, including you. However, you were a bit different in this case. Ever since your 17th birthday, you've had two names appear on your arms. You and your parents thought it was a bit weird that you would have two names on your arms. After searching around, you found out that you weren't the only one with two names on their arms. You still found it a little odd though.

The weird part about it though, were the names themselves: "Ink" was written on your left arm, while "Dream" was written on your right arm. What kind of names were those?! You were sure you would never find your soulmates...

And you had a good reason to think so. It's been almost four years since your soulmates' names had shown up on your arms, and you still haven't seen nor heard anything about them. Or at least, not yet, anyway. 

You were walking back to your dorm, which you had shared with someone named Red, who you had met in one of your classes. They don't talk a lot and they were... interesting to say the least, but you managed to befriend them anyway and now the two are sharing a dorm together. You would have thought Red would have met their soulmate as well, considering most of your friends already have, but they haven't seen theirs either, considering the name consisted of a bunch of glitchy looking letters. You both thought it was really odd, but it didn't bother you two very much. 

Anyway, you had just returned to your dorm room. You walked inside, closing the door behind you. You went into the kitchen to grab something to munch on, as you were getting hungry since you hadn't eaten since before your first class and you didn't eat between classes. You grabbed (f/s) from the pantry/fridge, you heard voices... two of them to be exact. You knew Red didn't really talk, so you knew it wasn't them. You followed the sound of the voices to see Red, and two... skeletons? Okay now you were really confused. One of them looked really artsy with a beige colored scarf around his neck (because it's late and my descriptions are l a m e) and the other one looked like a very golden boy (quite literally) Red looked up as you approached and waved before writing on their white board;

"Hey, Y/n. How were classes?"

"uh... good? Also, can I talk to you..?" You went over to them and dragged them to another room.

"what's up, Y/n?"

"Who are those two and why are they here?"

"Oh, them? They're Ink and Dream! I happened to bump into them on my way back from classes." It took you a moment to process their words. The names 'Ink' and 'Dream' sounded very familiar... It then clicked, as you held up your arms.

"Those two are my soulmates?!" You whisper-yelled. Red only shrugged. 

"I guess so, since they definitely aren't mine. Though Ink did figure out mine, so he's going to take me to meet him later, so that will be interesting."

"I...never thought I would actually meet my soulmates... let alone one of them. Well, I guess I better.. introduce myself to them." Red nodded and followed you back to where the two skeletons were talking. They looked over at you as you entered the room.

"So you must be Y/n!" the skeleton with the beige scarf, Ink, stood up and walked over to you. 

"Yeah, that's me." You rubbed the back of your neck.

"It's nice to finally meet you." You flinched a bit as he suddenly hugged you, but you hugged back, tears forming in your eyes. Dream noticed your sad expression and got up and hugged you as well.

"Are you okay, Y/n?" Dream asked you, a worried expression on his face. You nodded and hugged them both, tears rolling down your face now.

"I'm fine, it's just... I'm so happy... to finally meet you two, my soulmates.. Ever since your names appeared on my arms, I never thought I would meet you.. b-but here you are, in my dorm room! And I just.." You choked back a sob, hugging the two a bit tighter. You felt something press against both of your cheeks. You could only assume they had kissed your cheeks. 

"We're sorry we couldn't get to you sooner, Y/n.. It's just we were so busy with protecting the different universes." You were a bit confused on what they meant by that, but you just shrugged it off and kept hugging them.

"But we're here now, and we'll always be here for you, no matter what." You glanced up as Ink kissed your forehead.

"He's right, Y/n!" 

"Thank you, Ink... Dream..." 

"You're welcome, Y/n."


	14. Underswap!Sans x near/farsighted/blind!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is partially blind. just enough to have to wear glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m now posting older oneshots, which some I may go back and rewrite at some point

"ugh, I was pretty sure I set them on the nightstand when I went to bed!" you mumbled to yourself as you search for your glasses... you had set them on your nightstand when you had went to bed last night, but when you woke up... they were suddenly gone! "where the heck did they go?" you ask yourself as you walk out of your room, almost bumping into the door and walls as you did so. You were pretty much blind without your glasses, so you really needed to get them back.. You suddenly see an orange blur in front of you. You instantly knew it was Papyrus. you squint your eyes to see the tall skeleton in front of you. 

"Papyrus?" you ask. he looked down at you, and you just knew he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"yeah, what's up kid?" he snickered, and ruffled your hair.

"have you seen my glasses?" you pout a bit at your hair being ruffled, and fixed to it to how you originally had it. 

"nope. haven't seen them. have you tried asking Sans yet?"

"nah, not yet." You watched as Papyrus walked out the door..You shrugged it off and make your way downstairs, to see if you can find the little blueberry. He wouldn't just take your glasses, would he? you shrugged off the thought as you walked into the kitchen to find... no one there! "hmm... maybe in his room?" you ask yourself as you walked out the kitchen and head towards the stairs. little did you know, a little blueberry was watching you from his brother's room, with your glasses. he giggled silently as he watched you open the door to his own room and walk inside. he quickly went back into hiding as he saw you leave his room. 

You sighed in slight annoyance, as you shut the door to Sans' room. "where could he be? I doubt he went to training today... well, might as call some people to see if they've seen him..." and you did just that. You called Alphys first, to see if he actually did go to training... which she told you that he didn't. which is odd.. oh well. You then called Undyne, and a few others. they haven't seen him either. "...then that leaves one option." you mumbled as you looked up to Papyrus' door. "he's got to be hiding in there." 

You make your way up the stairs, squinting your eyes as you did so, and making sure to not trip on the way up. You then walked over to the door and gently knocked on it... 

no response. 

you knocked again, this time a bit louder. maybe he didn't hear you knocking..? 

still no response.

You sighed in slight annoyance and attempted to open the door... which was surprisingly unlocked... that's odd... you think to yourself. Paps normally keeps the door locked... unless... you shook your head and cautiously walked into the taller skeleton's room, since you knew how messy it was, compared to his brother's room.. You search for the light. instead you feel something else.. something... cold? you jumped back a bit."wh-what was that?" you whisper, more to yourself, really.. 

"Sans?" you call out to the dark room. suddenly, two blue lights could be seen. "ah ha~ there you are~" you let out a light chuckle as you walked over to the blurry blue lights..... but tripped over a pile of clothes.. and fell to the floor. "ow..." you slowly sat up. suddenly, Sans was in front of you.

"Y/N! A-ARE YOU OKAY?!" 

"y-yeah, I'm fine." you reached for your glasses. "could I have those back now?"

"O-OH YEAH! HERE YOU GO Y/N!" he handed you your glasses, which you gladly accept and put back onto your face. You could now see everything more clearly now! (now the rain is gone XD I'm sorry I had to.) You blinked a couple times, to get used to it.

"alright, I'm good. Now let's get out of here... it really smells in here.." 

"I AGREE! LET'S GO!" Sans gently picked you up. You let out a soft squeak and held onto him as he carried you out of Papyrus' room. once out of his room, Sans closed the door and gently set you down. he mumbled something, which is kind of odd for him..

"what was that?" You asked, tilting your head a bit in confusion.

"I-I SAID I'M SORRY FOR TAKING YOUR GLASSES."

"aww.. it's okay, blueberry. I forgive you." you playfully rolled your eyes and kissed his forehead. his cheekbones turned a light blue at this and he hugged you. You giggled and hugged back. 

"oh, so I see you found your glasses."

"P-Papyrus? wh-when did you get here?!"

"ah not too long ago."

"PAPYRUS!" both you and Sans yelled at him... in which he just laughs at both of your flustered faces


	15. Underfell!Sans x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuro and Red (mentioned) belong to me!

"this is bullsh-"

"language!" You smacked Sans' forehead. he growled and glanced away from you.

"why do we have to do this anyway?!" 

"because Papyrus said we have to do it!" 

"why make us do it though?! Why not make them do it!" 

You sighed softly and kept walking with Sans to the Temmie village. You see, Kuro and Red decided it would be a good idea to create a hole that leads to Temmie village... You don't exactly know how they did that, but the Temmies are not exactly....happy, about that. You laughed a bit at the thought, then looked back at Sans, who looked back at you. The two of you stared at each other for a few seconds before looking away, a light blush on your faces. You didn't want to admit it, but, you had a slight-- no, major-- crush on the shorter, yet older, skeleton brother. The thing is, you had NO idea how to tell him that, so you just hid your feelings from him. 

"hey, we're here." You were snapped from your thoughts by Sans' voice calling out to you. 

"oh, yeah, we are." You walked to one of the Temmies.

"Hoi! DEY PUT A WHOLE IN DA WALL AND DEY CAME OUTTA NUWHERE!" the Temmie did not look, or sound, happy at all. You looked at Sans, who was laughing so hard, small red tears started forming in the corners of his eyesockets. You glared at him, and playfully flicked his forehead. He stood up straight, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"hooo that was priceless!"

"let's just finish this and go home." You rubbed your temples. 

"alright." 

~TIMESKIP BECAUSE LAZY AUTHOR IS LAZY~

"finally done!" the two of you had finally finished fixing the hole in the wall. You had thought it was going to be impossible to fix, but the two of you managed.. On the way home, the two of you stopped in front of the waterfall. Sans took ahold of your hands, which caused you to blush slightly. 

"Sans?" 

"y/n... there's something I have to tell you."

"wh-what is it?" You blushed more. Sans got closer to you, placing his teeth onto your lips.. and kissed you. Your face turned a dark shade of red as you kissed back. he pulled away, a dark red on his cheekbones. 

"I-I really like you, y/n."

"I-I like you too, Sans!" you hugged him, almost knocking him down. he hugged back, a small smile on his face


	16. Plushtale x child!reader (start)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins! Plushtale belongs to me  
> ALSO, THE MERCHANT IS NOT SANS, IT IS ME, THE AUTHOR

Today is your birthday and your parents were taking you out shopping, since they were too busy to actually buy you anything for your birthday. but that's okay, since your parents were actually going to spend your birthday with you! Doing whatever it is you want! You smiled in glee as you were now waiting for them to finish getting ready. 

"I know exactly where we could go!" You whisper to yourself, looking up to see your parents waiting for you.

"Let's go, y/n."

"okay!" You got up, dusted yourself off, and followed them out the door.

~timeskip to later brought to you by plushies~

You had dragged your parents to quite a few places. like f/p (fav place), s/f/p (second fav place), and t/f/p (third fav place). The three of you were now just walking around the neighborhood/local toy store/wherever.. A semi-large sign caught your eye. You being the curious child, walked over to it. Your parents followed you, unsure of what you were doing. In front of you, the sign said: "plushies! very cheap!" You raised a curious brow at this, but shrugged it off.

"Can I have one?" You looked back at your parents. They looked down at you.

"I don't see why not, but only one." You looked up at the person behind the counter. You couldn't really tell the gender, but they were looking down at you, a smile on their face. (haha whoops may have put author into story--)  
"pick whichever one you want." They told you. You nodded looked at them. There were two that looked like skeletons, three that looked like goats, a flower, one that looked like a ghost, one that looked like a robot of some sort, a fish woman, and a reptile looking lady. You looked at them all again. You nodded again as you made your decision. 

"I know which one I want." 

"alright, well which one do you want?"

"I want...." you reached for... 


	17. Plush!Sans x child!reader

You looked at the two skeleton plushes. You smiled and picked one of them. The one you grabbed had a blue jacket, with a white shirt under it, as well as black basketball shorts that had a white stripe on them. He also had a smile on his face. You had decided that this was the one you wanted.

"I want this one, please!" Your smile widened as you looked up at the one selling the plushies. They nodded, smiling at you.

"ah, so that's the one you want?"

"yes, please!" they chuckled softly and got down to your level.

"take care of Sans for me, okay?" they winked, and you nodded.

"okay! I will!" Your parents paid for the plush and the three of you headed home. You fell asleep on the way home, and your mother carried you to your bedroom and tucked you into bed. You smiled in your sleep and held Sans close to you.

~Timeskip to the next morning~  
~Sans P.O.V~

the kid looks peaceful when asleep. I'm just hoping that they won't freak out when I actually introduce myself to them. heh, I'll just have to wait until the right moment, most likely when the kid's parents aren't home. oh, I think they're waking up. welp, now to wait to introduce myself.

~Back to normal P.O.V~

You opened your e/c eyes, and yawned softly. You sit up on your bed, looking at your new plush that you had gotten yesterday. You were still unsure of the name, like you had heard it somewhere, but decide to just ignore it. You got up and picked up Sans and walked out of your room, and into the living room. Your parents were getting ready to leave for work. So you just sit on the couch. Once your parents were ready, they walked over to you.

"goodbye, y/n, we'll see you in a few hours." 

"okay! bye!" You watched them walk out the door. You got up and watched them drive off. You sighed softly. You wished that they weren't so busy. You looked down at the plush in your arms and smiled.

"You'll keep me company, right, Sans?" You asked, even though he couldn't really answer. You walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something you could eat. You set Sans onto the counter, and continued your search for food. Suddenly a bright light nearly blinded you but you shielded your eyes before it could do so. After a few seconds the light died down and you uncovered your eyes.

"S-Sans?"

"*sup, kiddo?" the skeleton on the counter looked just like your plush. he even had the stitches and everything! You were really confused... 

"h-how did you...?" You asked him. he shrugged and laughed a bit.

"*It's a long story, and honestly, I'm too lazy to explain." You pout slightly. Sans hopped off the counter and ruffled your hair.

"h-hey! don't do that!"

"*heh. come on, kid. let's get ya something to eat."

"o-okay!"

"*is there anything in particular you want?" Sans looked down at you. You looked at the time. or at least attempted to. Sans noticed and looked at the time. it was now 12:00. lunch time.

"*Hmm... how about a hotcat?" he suggested.

"Don't you mean hotdog?"

"*nope, hotcat." 

"well okay!" you watched the taller male as he prepared the so called 'hotcats'. He handed one to you. You took a bite, and your eyes lit up.

"oh, wow! this is amazing!"

"*heh, thanks kitto." You raised a curious brow. 

"wha...?"

"*you've got to be kitten me." he chuckled softly. It took you a few moments to realize what he said... then you giggled.

"oh no! what's with the sudden jokes?"

"*It's... pawsible for me to stop."

"Sans!" you giggled more.

"*I have plenty more if ya wanna hear them."   
"sure!" You smiled. So Sans and you spent most of the day lazing around in the living room and telling jokes. well, Sans mostly, but you would ocassionally say something. Eventually your parents came home and Sans turned back to his plush form. 

"so, y/n, what have you done today?" Your father asked you at the dinner table. You had told them about your silly day with Sans. Your parents looked at each other. 

"that's quite an imagination you got there, y/n." your mother laughed softly. You pout, and got up, finished with your dinner, and walked away from the table and into your room, where Sans was waiting for you, still in plush form. You smiled and got into bed, after changing into your f/c pjs. Your parents came and tucked you into bed, turning off the lights. After a few minutes, Sans changed to his other form, looking down at your sleeping form.

"*heh, I haven't answered your earlier question, did I? How rude of me.." he chuckled quietly and pressed his teeth to your forehead, in a form of kiss.

"*of course I'll keep ya company, y/n."


	18. Plush!Papyrus x child!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is classic Paps!! Not swap!Paps!!

You looked at the two skeletons, trying to decide which one you wanted. You finally just picked the taller one of the two. He was wearing...an orange sweater (don't judge me it's the only thing I can think of) as well as a red scarf around his neck, his gloves and boots were the same color, and he was wearing a pair of gray dark gray pants. You looked up at the one selling the plushies.

"I-I want this one, please!"

"ah, so you want Papyrus?" they chuckled softly at you. 

"heh. alright. just...take care of Pap, okay?" their expression darkened slightly. and they whispered so only you could hear, "or you will have a bad time." You shivered slightly as you nodded. You felt like you've heard that from somewhere... you just shrug it off.

"d-don't worry! I will!" Your parents paid for the plushy and the three of you headed home. As soon as you got home, you got into your f/c pjs and went to bed.

~Timeskip and Papyrus' pov~

The human looks cute and peaceful when asleep! I hope that I can be friends with them tomorrow when I get the chance to introduce myself. I just hope they won't freak out... oh! I think they're waking up!

~back to normal pov~

You opened your e/c eyes, now awake. You had tried going back to sleep, but that's apparently not going to happen. You got out of bed and changed into a f/c shirt and s/f/c shorts/pants/whatever. You walked over to the bed and picked up your new plushy. You smiled and walked out of your room and to the living room. Seems your parents had already left. there was a note on the fridge you had found when you walked in there. It read:  
'y/n, we will be gone for a few hours. We'll see you soon. Love- mom and dad'

You sighed softly. Looks like you're on your own again today. You looked down at the plush in your arms and smiled. You weren't completely alone! You had Papyrus with you! You giggled and set Papyrus on the counter, and searched through the fridge for something to eat. Suddenly, a bright orange light surrounded the kitchen. You turned around, wondering what was going on. You then shielded your eyes to prevent yourself from being blinded. Once the light died down, you removed your hands from your eyes. In front of you was a tall skeleton... he looked exactly like your plushy! You looked up at him, him looking down at you.

"Hello tiny human!" (-cough- he actually isn't loud but he will have his moments -cough) 

"hello!" You giggled. he sounded funny but you thought it was cute!

"I am the great Papyrus! and who might you be, tiny human?"

"my name is y/n! It's nice to meet you Papyrus!" You were interrupted by your stomach growling. You blushed in embarrassment and giggled. Papyrus looked down at you.

"ah! so you are hungry, yes?"

"yes I am!" 

"hmm... well, is there anything you want?"

"hmm..." you thought about if for a few moments and shrugged. "I dunno!" Papyrus thinks about it. 

"I got it! but you have to wait in the living room, okay, y/n?" You were a bit confused by this, but nodded.

"okay!" You rushed into the living room and sat on the couch. wondering what he planned on making.

~timeskip to a bit later~

"y/n you can come in here now!" Papyrus called from the kitchen. You got up and walked into the kitchen. You weren't exactly sure how he could even cook, but you just decide not to question it. You looked over to see Papyrus, who had made f/f. (fav food. can be spaghetti if ya want) Your eyes lit up at the sight. it looked really good! Papyrus noticed your reaction and chuckled softly, handing you a plate/bowl. You walked over to the table and started to eat. it was as good as it looked! Papyrus sat down across from you. 

~Papyrus POV~

y/n looks happy. I'm glad they didn't freak out when they saw me in my real form. in fact, they looked...surprised, but happy? I'm not sure, but they look like they need a friend! I'll be their friend, for sure!

~Back to normal POV~

You had finished eating and put your plate in the sink. You looked back at Papyrus.

"um..so what would you like to do now?" You ask.

"hmm.. well, let's see what we can find!" he gently picked you up and placed you on his shoulders. You squeaked at suddenly being picked up, but giggled. 

"onward!" You 'commanded' and Papyrus started walking.

~Timeskip to much later and sorry about all the timeskips~

You were in your room, after having dinner, now tucked into bed. You couldn't sleep. Papyrus sat in a chair beside your bed with a book in hand.

"alright, y/n, how about I read you a story? my brother would always read to me at night."

"really?" you looked up at him. "okay!" You closed your eyes, as Papyrus started to read.

~Papyrus pov again~

I looked up from the book, around the middle of the story, and y/n fell asleep! oh well, as long as they get a goodnight's rest...heh. goodnight y/n.

~Back to normal~

Papyrus skillfully managed to crawl onto the bed beside you. he placed his teeth to your head, in a form of kiss, and pulled away.

"goodnight, y/n." he turned back to his plush form and fell asleep.


	19. Plush!Toriel x child!reader

You had looked at all of the plushies again, deciding that you wanted one of the three goats. You couldn't really decide, so you look up at the seller.

"u-um.."  
"hmm? can't decide which one you want?" They ask and you nodded. "here, I'll tell you more about them." they picked up one, looked to be a kid like you. they wore a green sweater with two yellow stripes. 

"This is Asriel, the youngest out of all of them." (-cough- Frisk and Chara are the only main characters that didn't get turned into plushies -cough-) they had set the others to the side, except for the other two goats. You looked at the one on the left of Asriel... Which was wearing a purple robe of some sort, which had white sleeves and some kind of symbol on it.

"what about that one?" you point to it.

"oh this? heh, that's Toriel. She is a motherly figure to all, especially young children." they answer, which made you smile and your eyes to light up.

"I want her please!" You pleaded, which caused them to chuckle at your reaction.

"very well." they handed her to you. "here you go." You took her into your arms. Your parents paid for the plush and the three of you left.

~Timeskip to the next day~

You were sitting on the couch in the living room; your parents had already left for work, leaving you alone with your plushy. You hummed softly to yourself, bored out of your mind. You had set Toriel on the couch beside you and closed your eyes, hoping to take a nap. However, a bright light interrupted your thoughts of napping. When the light died down, you opened your eyes. and sitting beside you was a goat woman who looked exactly like your plush! she looked down at you, a warm smile on her face.

"hello, my child."

"T-Toriel?"

"yes, my child, I am Toriel."

"c-can I call you mom?" You looked up at Toriel with hope in your eyes.

"if... that makes you happy, then yes."

"yay!" you smiled and hugged her, which she happily returned. You pulled away from the hug.

"Is something the matter, my child?"

"oh, right. my name is y/n, and um.. I was wondering i-if you know how to bake..? S-since I kinda was hoping for something sweet."

"is that so?" Toriel stood up. "come along y/n, you can help me." 

"o-okay!" You gently grabbed her hand and she followed you into the kitchen. The two of you grabbed the necessary ingredients.

~smol timeskip~

The two of you had made a Butterscotch cinnamon pie. while you were waiting for it to cool enough for you to eat it, you cleaned up the mess that you had made while making the pie. After the mess was cleaned up, you ate some of the pie. It was delicious! You had another piece. 

~Toriel's pov~

Seems the child doesn't get to have a lot of sweets, or a lot of attention from their mother.. Do not worry, y/n, for I will take care of you for when your mother cannot. 

~Timeskip to later and back to normal POV~

You had changed into your pjs after eating dinner, as well as another piece of pie, and crawled into bed. Toriel sat beside you with a book in her hand. You closed your eyes as you listened to her read the story from the book. You had gotten comfortable and fell asleep in the middle of the story. Toriel notices this and placed the book down on your bedside. 

"goodnight, y/n." she turned back into plush form and you slept peacefully with her in your arms.


	20. Plush!Asriel x child!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel will be a few years older than child!reader

You looked at the three goats, the smaller of the three was wearing a green sweater that had yellow stripes on it. You thought it was adorable and picked him up, deciding that was the one you wanted. You looked up at the seller.

"is that the one you want?"

"yes please!" you smiled at them. they smiled back at you.

"take good care of Asriel, okay?"

"o-okay! I will!" you held Asriel in your arms, and your parents paid for him and the three of you went home. You got into your pjs and went to bed as soon as you got home.

~timeskip and Asriel pov~

hmm... this human looks about a few years younger than I am! maybe I can be a big brother to them! since, I didn't see that they had any siblings.. oh well! I'll definitely be their big brother! oh, they're waking up!

~back to normal POV~

You were woken up to the sun shining in your face. You got up, walking over to your closet and picking out a f/c shirt and s/f/c shorts/pants/whatever. You picked up Asriel and carried him out to the living room. You walked over to the window, seeing your parents drive off to work. You sighed softly, knowing they won't be back until later. You set Asriel down and walked to the back door, wishing you had a sibling or someone to play with. suddenly a bright light was coming from the living room. Unsure of what to do, you just stand by the door, covering your eyes. Once it died down, you cautiously walked into the living room. 

"Asriel..?" once his name was called, he looked over at you and smiled.

"howdy! what's your name?"

"my name's y/n. Y-You...came from my plushy?"

"I am the plushy, silly! just.. well, it's difficult to explain!" Asriel shook his head. "so I hear you're looking for someone to play with!"

"y-yeah! I am! Will you play with me?"

"even better! I'll be your big brother!" your eyes lit up at this.

"yay!" you smiled and hugged Asriel, who happily returned the hug. You pulled away after a few moments, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back door. "come on!" you opened the back door and dragged him outside.

~timeskip to later~

You and Asriel had played outside until your parents came home. Asriel had changed back into his plush form, which made you a bit sad. You were having a lot of fun. You had eaten dinner, took a bath, as you had gotten dirty while outside....it was worth it though, and got into bed. Your parents tucked you in and left. Asriel was now lying beside you in his normal form. You smiled, and the two of you talked until you were feeling sleepy. You closed your eyes, yawning softly.

"goodnight....big brother.." You fell asleep, hugging Asriel.

"goodnight, y/n." he gently kissed the top of your head and turned back into plushy form.


	21. Plush!Flowey x child!reader

You looked at the plush that looked like a flower and picked it up. You giggled at it's expression. The flower looked unhappy. You looked up at the seller, deciding that this was the one you wanted.

"are you...sure about that one?" they looked unsure.

"yep! I want this one!" you smiled, and they sighed softly.

"alright, just be careful with this one. Flowey... may look friendly, but trust me, he is not that friendly." they whispered to you. You raised a curious brow, but don't question it. Your parents paid and you went home.

~Timeskip to the next day and Flowey's POV~

finally the brat put me down! *sigh* why did Red have to give me to this child?! I don't like this at all! hmm.. Maybe I can scare them with my other form! heh, yeah, that may work! 

~Back to normal POV~

You were now tending to the flowers in your garden ( haha should've mentioned that earlier--) that you and your parents had planted sometime ago, when they weren't so busy... You smiled at the memory, now looking down at the golden flowers in front of you. However.... something looked...odd about one of them. You walked over to it, confused. It then turned to face you. You yelped and jumped back. The flower had a face!

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

"Flowey...?"

"yes, idiot!"

"you mean... the same name as my plushy?" You were a little confused by this.

"yes.."

"how so..?"

"because I am your plushy, you idiot!"

"how...?"

"It's a really long story, and I can't be bothered to explain."

"oh... okay." you frowned. He looked a bit upset.

"so you aren't scared of me?"

"nope! Not at all!"

"grrr..." Flowey pouts.You giggled and hugged the flower. Flowey flinched, but doesn't push you away. You let go and continue tending to the rest of the flowers. Flowey just silently watches you. Eventually you finish up, put Flowey in a flowerpot and walked into the house. You set him down. 

"I'll be right back." You walked off into the bathroom.

~Timeskip to a bit later~

You came back, in a pair of different clothes, and walked over to where you had left Flowey. You looked at him, and he looked back at you, he looked like he had been crying..?

"Flowey..? are you okay?" 

"yeah, I'm fine!...idiot.." he mumbled the last part. You sighed softly and picked up his flowerpot and hugged him close to you. Flowey looked very confused at your sudden actions.

"It's okay, Flowey.. you can tell me anything!"

"hmph...alright, fine.." You sat down as Flowey went into detail about his separation anxiety which made you frown and hug him, telling him that you won't leave him.

"h-heh... th-thanks, y/n.."

"anything for you, Flowey."

The two of you just spent the rest of the day talking, you never leaving Flowey's side, unless it was necessary.


	22. Plush!Napstablook x child!reader

You picked up the little ghost plushy, a small smile on your face. it looked so cute! You looked up at the seller, deciding that was the one you wanted.

"E-Excuse me? c-can I have this one?"

"sure thing!" they looked down at you, smiling.

"r-really? thank you!"

"you're quite welcome! Take care of Napstablook for me, okay?"

"o-okay!" You looked back at your parents. they didn't seem to notice you for a moment, until the seller coughed awkwardly. They walked over and paid, then took you home. As soon as you got home, you crawled into bed and fell asleep.

~Timeskip to the next morning and Napstablook's pov~

oh.... this human almost reminds me of myself... maybe if I introduce myself to them.... I hope they'll like me... oh... they're waking up..

~back to normal POV~

You got up, the sun shining in your face. You sighed softly and walked over to the closet, and grabbed a pair of clothes; changed into those clothes, picked up Napstablook, and walked into the living room. You walked around your house. seems your parents have already left for work. You frowned, and walked outside, the ghost plushy in your arms. You sat under one of the trees in your backyard. You hummed softly, staring up at the sky and watched the clouds. You started adding a bit of lyrics to the tune you had created. You giggled, and stopped.

"oh.....why did you stop...? It sounded good..."

"wh-what?" you looked down at your plushy... to see it wasn't there! but right in front of you! Except...it looked a bit different. 

"oh....do you not like me..? of course you don't like me... I-I'll leave now.." he started to fade out.

"w-wait! B-Blooky don't leave!"

"wh-wha...?" he came back, looking down at you.

"u-um... my name's y/n. It's nice to meet you, Blooky." Napstablook had a small smile on his face.

"o-oh... so you want me to stay...?"

"yes! please! I-I'm lonely.."

"o-okay..." he floats down and over to you.

"s-so what were you trying to say?"

"hmm?"

"earlier..? you said something about my singing being good.."

"o-oh! yeah! I-I liked your singing."

"r-really? Y-You do?"

"yeah! If you want... I-I could help you... You make the words, or the l-lyrics, and I'll make th-the music..."

"that sounds great!"

~Timeskip~

You and Napstablook had found some things to help him make his music. The two of you spent the whole day creating all kinds of music. You sang and he made the actual music. Your parents came home later and made dinner. After that, you had crawled into bed, but you couldn't sleep.

"oh.... I can help with that..." Napstablook smiled slightly, as a soft melody started to play. You yawned softly and closed your eyes. Napstablook turned back into plushy form and you hugged him close.

"goodnight, Blooky."

"g-goodnight y/n.."


	23. Plush!Undyne x child!reader

You looked at the plushy that looked like a fish woman. she had blue skin(????), with red hair that was pulled back into what looked like a ponytail and she was wearing an eye-patch covering her right eye. She was also wearing a black tanktop with black pants. You giggled a bit, which caught the seller's attention. They were now looking down at you.

"I want this one, please!"

"ah, alright then! Take care of Undyne, alright?" 

"okay, I will!" You smiled and looked back at your parents. They looked at you, then at the merchant. (I'm going with it now) They paid and took you home. You fell asleep on the way home and your parents tucked you into bed.

~timeskip to the next day~

Your parents had woken you up, telling you that there was a new kid living next door with their parents and that they wanted you to go over there and meet them. You sighed softly and got dressed, and picked up Undyne. You opened the door to your house. 

"I don't think this is a good idea..." you mumbled as you walked up to the door, and knocked on it. You waited for a few moments before the door opened. in front of you was a kid around your age, who wore a gray/pink shirt with black shorts. he/she looked at you.

"who are you?" he/she asked, crossing their arms and leaning against the door-frame. talk about rude. 

"u-um... My name is y/n. what's yours?"

"my name is (Terry/Mary)." he/she noticed the plush in your hands. "whatcha got there?"

"o-oh, just a new plushy.. wh-why?"

"not anymore!" he/she snatched the plush from your hand and ran away! 

"h-hey!" You ran after him/her. suddenly, they tripped and dropped the plushy. You eventually caught up.

"hey, punk!! don't mess with the kid, or else!!" You stopped in front of the fish woman, who had a glowing blue spear in her hands.

"U-Undyne?"

"yeah, what's up punk?" she looked down at you, smiling, and showing off her sharp teeth. You looked around to find that (Terry/Mary) wasn't there.

"they ran home, scared I was going to hurt 'em! Serves him/her right!" The spear in her hands disappeared as she crossed her arms. "how about we head home?"

"o-okay!" You smiled and started walking home, with Undyne beside you. The two of you walked inside, shutting the door behind you two. Seems your parents had left while you were gone. You sighed softly and looked up at Undyne. 

"hmm?"

"I think you're really cool!" your eyes lit up. she just smiled and picked you up. You squealed and giggled.

"come on, punk! I know a way for us to get to know each other better!"

"okay!" You smiled.  
So the two of you spent the rest of the day having cooking lessons (don't worry you didn't burn the house down!) and got to know each other better.


End file.
